Aburrido
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: No hay mucho por hacer en una mazmorra asgardiana. El sarcasmo podría ayudar, sin embargo. ¿Contra todo? Loki tal vez se de cuenta de que no. Este fic participa en el reto #1 "El uno para el otro" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS).


¡Saludines!

Un logyn. Un logyn raro.

Advertencias para escenas un tanto gore, para una Sigyn lejos del canon o lo que sea, y para una historia rara en general.

Notita: _Este fic participa en el reto #1 "El uno para el otro" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)._

Molaría si alguno de los personajes me perteneciera. No es así, aunque, ciertamente, deberían. Todo de Marvel.

* * *

**~Aburrido~**

Se aburría. Se aburría mortalmente. Luego de unos minutos de estar despierto, se dio cuenta que lo más notable en aquella celda era su tremendo aburrimiento.

De acuerdo, mentía. Lo más notable bien podía ser su extraña posición, y el hecho de estaba astroso que daba nauseas.

Bufó, y probó acertar con la cabeza en alguna oquedad en el escabroso muro a sus espaldas, sin conseguir una posición confortable. Optó por echar la cabeza hacia adelante y soltó un largo suspiro.

Gruesas cadenas le aseguraban ambos brazos en ardua situación sobre la cabeza. Le ardían los músculos. Loki torció los labios, esto empezaba a ser muy tedioso e incómodo. ¿No podían al menos proporcionarle un banco o alargar las cadenas para que pudiera sentarse sobre el suelo? Casualmente, dio un vistazo abajo. _Olvídenlo_; alguna filtración, o los desechos corporales de un inquilino anterior, formaban un charco de aspecto hediondo. En realidad, ahora que lo advertía, todo el piso estaba húmedo y lucía decididamente asqueroso. Tenía comezón en la espalda, y consideró moverse un poco contra la roca para aplacarla, pero tenía la piel lacerada por el látigo de los azotes. Apretó los labios y aguantó el picor. Mejor así.

Estaba bastante oscuro, hacía frío. No estaba del todo seguro, él no podía sentirlo. Pero estaba oscuro y la única luz provenía de una lámpara en el corredor, que se filtraba en delgados haces entre las rendijas de la puerta, en el muro opuesto. Y él se aburría. Se aburría mortalmente. Y le ardían los músculos. ¿Cuántos días llevaba allí? Esforzándose, llegó a un conjetura: varios; ya que si se guiaba por la cantidad de veces que habían ido a llevarle comida (asquerosa comida de esclavos), quizá hasta podría darles un número. ¿20? Qué porquería. Veinte días en esa posición absurda. Los bordes afilados de la roca se le encajaban en la espalda y apoyar la cabeza recién quedaba fuera de discusión.

Y seguro hacía frío. No podía sentirlo, pero apostaba lo que fuera a que si no hubiera sido un gigante de hielo, ya habría liado el petate de hipotermia hacía unos días. Que no pudiera sufrirlo no quería decir que la elección de celda no hubiera sido deliberadamente manipulada para hacerlo padecer en todos los sentidos mientras esperaba su condena definitiva. Pero qué desconsiderados y qué bestias.

Lo que un regicidio le hace a un pueblo tan _supuestamente_ avanzado.

También tenía hambre, sentía el estómago contraído y de cuando en cuando un reflujo le causaba gran malestar por todo el esófago. No obstante, se le revolvió el estómago nada más recordar la repugnante pasta amarillenta que tenía por plato fuerte, y el agua turbia que se veía obligado a beber. Loki compuso una mueca de asco. No. Quería comida de verdad.

Ya estaba reflexionando en su último deseo. Tal vez éste fuera un banquete, porque visitar a Hela con el estómago vacío podría llegar a ser realmente un fastidio.

Quería comida de verdad.

Y compañía. Algo de compañía no le haría mal.

Ya cavilando en ello, si pudiera escoger, escogería a Sigyn.

Le pediría que trajera una lámpara, o una vela. Incluso luciérnagas podrían funcionar durante un tiempo. Obstinarse en un remanso de sanidad mental en la húmeda penumbra de esa cueva estaba lejos de los alcances actuales del expríncipe.

También le pediría un espejo. Y un cepillo. Agua potable (verdaderamente potable).

Pero…

¿Dónde estaba Sigyn, de cualquier manera?

Discurrió superficialmente en ello. No había mucho de dónde sacar. Pocas opciones. O bien, a estas alturas ya la habrían decapitado, o estaba encadenada a un muro en el extremo opuesto de Yggdrasil con la espalda desollada, en una posición indamisible, como él.

O muerta. Lo más probable es que estuviera muerta. Lo cual, lo privaba de la vela, o las luciérnagas, el agua potable y el cepillo.

Y estaba aburrido, pero quizá pronto él también estaría muerto.

_Muerto_.

No era un estado al que se sintiera particularmente inclinado. Por mucho que sus acciones expresaran lo contrario. Hela y él nunca tuvieron buen trato. En realidad, nunca tuvo un buen trato con nadie. Exceptuando a Sigyn.

Y Hela era rara.

Aunque, bueno, Sigyn también, recordó Loki con una sonrisa ladeada.

Su fea Sigyn. Parecía niño. Siempre pareció niño. Un niño guapo, eso sí. Pero ser mujer y parecer un niño guapo no ayuda en mucho. Aunque a Sigyn le quedaba bien.

A Sigyn le sentaba perfecto. Sus líquidos ojos miel, su tez clara y su horrendo cabello dorado nunca tan largo que rozara sus hombros siquiera. Un par de delgados labios resecos y sus cejas tan rubias que parecía no tener en lo absoluto. ¿De qué infierno había salido aquella criatura? Porque pese a que era un asunto puntual, Vanaheim no ajustaba como su nación.

Y Sigyn parecía niño. Un mocosuelo escuálido que jamás supo usar un vestido.

_¿Eso lo convertía en un pedófilo homosexual? _

_Quizás. _

Sin embargo, Sigyn llamó su atención desde el primer momento. Atisbó su cuerpecillo huesudo entre los pomposos vestidos del Gran Salón en una aparatosa celebración real durante una reunión de mundos, cuando ambos no eran más que un par de mocosos. Loki no habría podido decir que se trababa de una chavala, o un miembro de la nobleza que de menos, con esa camisa holgada de popelina blanca y el chalequillo de lona, los pantalones de cuero y las botas hasta la rodilla, rapada en el costado izquierdo de la cabeza, y del otro, el cabello trenzado en su mayoría. En mil años lo habría adivinado a primera vista, en cambio tuvo que escuchar la mal permutada voz con que se dirigió a él sin un solo atisbo de buenos modales, pues aunque se esforzaba por matizar su voz con un vigor varonil, la inflexión cantarina era obvia.

No la visitaba seguido, o viceversa, pero la magia auxilió sus pretensiones de amistad a distancia. Funcionó inmejorablemente.

Luego él enloqueció, desapareció. Ella lo buscó y lo encontró.

El resto es una historia harto larga e intrincada, y en aquellos momentos, la mente de Loki rehusaba a atarearse ociosamente, abstrayendo en turbios asuntos como aquellos. Aunque sería significativo rescatar, tal vez, que al final se inmolaron a Odín. Loki como rey detrás de una máscara debió mosquearles un poco, y alguien tuvo por fin la certidumbre y no dio precisamente saltos de gusto, en su lugar, encendiendo pronto la alarma por todo el puñetero reino.

Fue divertido mientras duró.

No es cierto, ser Odín era un puto dolor de trasero constante.

A fin de cuentas, sólo quedaba algo por lo cual preocuparse:

¿Dónde diantres estaba Sigyn?

Bien muerta. La amaran tanto como para indultarla, los muy gazmoños.

_Muerta._

No era un estado al que se sintiera particularmente inclinado a imaginarla.

Muerta ella, muerto él.

Muerta.

Muerto.

Muerta. Ella. Sigyn.

_No_.

La mente de Loki silenció un segundo. Tocaba la hora. Se quedó pendiendo laxo, los músculos tan relajados como le era posible, respirando con dificultad, hondo. Una acometida de realidad lo golpeó con brutalidad luego de esos días inmerso en un deletéreo cinismo. Su enajenamiento, su indolencia, pasaron a formar parte del pasado.

_¿Dónde?_

_¡DÓNDE ESTABA SIGYN!_

Loki pestañeó con rapidez, estaba hiperventilando. De repente, comenzó a sacudirse con violencia. ¿Dónde estaba ella, por todos los infiernos? _¡Dónde!_ Escrutó la penumbra de la celda, sus ojos viajaron a velocidad vertiginosa por doquier. A marchas forzadas, aguantando una emesis inconveniente, cerró los ojos e intentó enfocarse en alguna clave que le ayudara a salir de allí, algo almacenado en su inconsciente. Nada, no había nada.

Sintió como los grilletes en sus muñecas le herían la piel ya bastante lacerada. La espalda, aun en carne viva, le dolía como el infierno. Todas las heridas comenzaron a palpitar, a ser demasiado actuales. Hizo un esfuerzo por separarse del muro y que la piedra parara de infringirle un horrendo malestar extra, para poder discurrir apropiadamente.

Pero el dolor continuaba.

Desesperado, comenzó a gritar. Gruñidos imprecisos primero, alaridos insultantes después.

¿Qué le habrían hecho a Sigyn estas bestias asgardianas, si a él, poderoso como era, le habían desollado la espalda y amarrado a una roca en una fosa perdida en los abismos de palacio?

El aquelarre que se traía, debió alertar a los no numerosos guardias de esas lúgubres celdas, tan lejos de las que había gestionado para él su supuesta madre hacía tiempo.

Se escuchaban las voces masculinas amortiguadas por los muros, una gran agitación allá afuera.

En un desconcertante momento, la puerta saltó en pedazos y la luz de la lampara, ahora sin obstáculos, anegó la celda. El resplandor cegó a Loki unos segundos. Entrecerró los ojos, esperando ver a un cuarteto de guardias dispuestos a llevarlo por fin ante el Consejo y Thor.

Su asombro fue grande. Paralizado, sin aire, se dedicó a nada excepto a observar estupefacto la puerta. Tragó saliva. El resuello de ambos ondulaba en la celda.

Al final, sonrieron.

—Sigyn —musitó orgulloso.

Ella se apresuró a descolgarlo, en completo silencio. Igual de hierática, recibió el peso de su cuerpo cuando los grilletes saltaron en pedazos como recién había hecho la puerta, aunque sin tan estruendosa violencia.

— ¿Cómo…? —empezó Loki, sin poder creerlo todavía. La envida tal vez hablaba también. Sigyn pudo evadir su condena y escapar para luego rescatarle a él. Mientras tanto, Loki perdía tiempo valioso divagando en chorradas.

Valiente amo del universo.

Entretanto, Sigyn se detuvo un instante, buscó en el talego que llevaba cruzado y el resplandor azul eléctrico fue más que suficiente para que Loki supiera de qué se trataba. Con un enérgico espaviento, pese a su condición débil, le disuadió de sacarlo.

Franquearon la entrada. Loki se quedó estático, tan sobrecogido ante la anomalía como antes. Todo el corredor, cadáveres mutilados. Las paredes pringaban sangre. Sangre fresca. Cabezas separadas del cuerpo sin mucha maña, extremidades aquí y allá. No eran cortes precisos. Un caos. Una matanza encolerizada, con la huella de saña propia de la desesperación.

Buscó el rostro de Sigyn para una explicación. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Intenté razonar —dijo tranquila—. Y con toda la energía del cubo, no controlé muy bien la fuerza— miró al inquietante espectáculo que ella misma había generado. Tensó la comisura izquierda de su boca en un gesto insatisfecho—. No fue adrede —concluyó con naturalidad. La misma cría de siempre haciendo travesuras sin que pudiera comprender por qué hacerlas era incorrecto. Incauta, más que indolente.

Loki calló, escrutando su rostro serio. Luego, dejó escapar una risa nasal. Sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió con complicidad. —Dulce Sigyn —dijo—, ¿todo esto por mí? — y la besó, presionándola contra él con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

Nunca estuvo muy seguro de porqué fijarse en la desgarbada niña-niño de Yggdrasil, última en línea de sucesión vanir.

Tal vez fuera porque era de las pocas personas que no le aburrían.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¿Errores? He subido fic a las apuradas, los corregiré en el transcurso de la semana.

Comentarios, todos son bien recibidos, guapuras.


End file.
